1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device and method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an automatic data update method of data storage system and disk drive using the same, which can prevent data loss in adjacent tracks, caused by an increase of magnetic field due to repeated write operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk drive, one type of known data storage devices, contributes to computer system operation by reading/writing data from/on disk using a magnetic head. Due to higher capacity, higher density and miniaturization of hard disk drives, Bit Per Inch (BPI) and Track Per Inch (TPI) tend to increase so much that increasingly delicate mechanisms are required. Here, the BPI is a density in a rotational direction of a disk and the TPI is a density in a radial direction of the disk.
As the number of times a write operation is performed in a track, the magnetized region of disk is widened, thus influencing data written on adjacent tracks. Specifically, disks having large TPI are vulnerable to an influence of the write operations of adjacent tracks.
A set-top box, one type of host device, records data automatically. When a hard disk drive is employed in audiovisual (AV) environment, an operation of writing data to a corresponding region is performed automatically regardless of user manipulation when the set-top box is powered on. Due to these operations, the number of times of repeatedly writing data to a specified region increases.
A hard disk drive is a device that records data by generating magnetic field from a head and magnetizing a disk. When a specified region is magnetized excessively due to repeated write operations, the magnetized region is gradually widened, thus causing data of adjacent tracks to be erased.
Up to now, technologies for preventing these phenomena have not been developed. Therefore, when the number of write times increases, the magnetization is so severe that data written on the adjacent tracks may be erased.